Dare a Nation
by BritishGentleman
Summary: Okay so the title explains the whole story This is where you decide what the nations will do Rules are in the first chapter Multiple pairings, I don't know what will come up But there will defiantly be no incest like USUK, sorry to disappoint for all of you USUK fans. I hope you like it Rated T for Iggy's foul mouth and France, oh and the bad touch trio. Hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

'Dare a Nation~'

Chapter One

"Hey guys~ BritishGentleman here from the comfort of my writing room/cave~" I said enthusiastically, or rather typed into my laptop. "So I was working on my crossover of Hetalia and Ouran and I thought about daring countries~! Totally cool idea…I think. Anyways I am giving this a whirl to see how it works out~ Sooo here are the rules~ One- nothing sexual is allowed, might have kids watching~ Two- will do any pairings except for USUK (I think it's wrong with the mentor/father/brother figure involved but if it's brotherly love it's okay~), UsCan, Germancest, Itacest, Franida, and Iggy paired with any of his brothers. Three-NO! Killing or harming a nation please~ Be nice to them. Four- You get to decide the dare, leave a review or if you are embarrassed to ask send me a Private message~ Either way it's okay~ Five- If you want to be a host like me just ask, but you have to have a dare also~ I will use your username unless you have another in mind kay~? Six- I don't mind if you dare the nations to do something to my room or something to me okay? Just nothing to bad~ I don't know if any of the other hosts will feel the same way so yeah, hell I may be going solo through this thing~ Now I shall summon the lucky nations~" I stepped away from the computer and raised my hands, "I summon the awesome nations of Hetalia. Come forth!" A green glow emanated from the ceiling as multiple nations fell into my room.

"Ve~ Where are we _Doitsu?"_ Italy asked innocently, his curl bobbing up and down.

Germany scanned the room, looking at all of my decorations, "I don't know Italy."

France brushed the imaginary dirt from his clothes, "_Merde_ zis is my new shirt too."

England rolled his eyes, "Whatever France, stop being such a girl."

I coughed into my hand, "Don't lump a whiny Frenchman with me Iggy."

"Whiny!" France exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm not a girly girl." I say this though I have very girly things in my room.

America shook his head as he pulled up his Canadian twin, "Mattie, why are you on the ground?"

Canada rolled his eyes as he clutched his bear tightly to his chest, "Maybe because you were laying on me, eh."

Japan rubbed his head, "Ouch that hurt."

"Sorry Kiku, I didn't expect people to fall." I apologized, I really didn't know that they would fall from the ceiling, guess I should remember that.

"Oh it's okay!" he was quick to apologize right back in his usual Japanese politeness.

Prussia placed his bird on top of his head, "You okay Gilbird?" the bird chirped in irritation of being squashed but Prussia laughed, "Awesome~"

Spain and Romano were untangling themselves, Romano screaming and hitting Spain on the head while Spain just laughed.

Russia rubbed his head, not realizing that he was sitting on poor China, "Russia! Get off of me, aru!"

Russia looked down and gave a childish smile, "Oh, sorry comrade." He sat on the ground next to the Chinese man and adjusted his scarf. China huffed as he crossed his arms, holding his panda close.

I scanned the room, 'Everyone is here.'

"Ve~ BritishGentleman, why did you bring us here?" Italy asked once he had finished looking around my room.

I smiled, "Glad you asked Italy~ You all are here for a little game called 'Dare a Nation'~ The audience picks dares for you all to carry out and you have to do them~"

Italy nodded, understanding, "Okay, can I have pasta while we wait for dares~?"

I giggled, "Sure, no problem." I adjusted my glasses as I gave a glare to France who was groping poor Canada, "France."

He smirked, "_Oui_~"

"No molesting your son, okay?"

"But-" I gave a glare that would make hell freeze over, "Okay."

"Good~" I adjusted the things in my room so we could all sit in a circle. I sat on my French horn case as I watched the nations talk quietly.

England raised an eyebrow at my instrument, "What the bloody hell is that?"

I patted the case and smiled, "My instrument~ It's a French horn, one of the more classy ones~ He is the best instrument ever~!"

America cocked his head, "He?"

I giggled, "Yup I name my instruments~"

"Can you tell us what his name is comrade?" Russia asked looking at the other instruments in my room.

I mumbled something under my breath, "What was zat _Cheri_~?"

"Francis, I named him Francis." France burst out in fits of giggles, I fumed, "You think it's so funny don't you! Vhy don't you just shut up!"

Francis raised an eyebrow, "Did you just go into a German accent?"

"Yes I did! You _arsch,_ now shut your trap!" the room was silent as I huffed, "Honestly, like a bunch of highschoolers, I have better behaved friends than you." I turned back to the screen of my laptop as it continued to write everything that was going on at the moment, "Well know that you know the rules feel free to put some dares~ I can't wait to see what you guys come up with~ Oh and the dares can involve other nations that aren't here already~"

* * *

Translations

**French-**

Merde- Shit

Oui- Yes

Cheri- dear

**Japanese-**

Doitsu- Germany

**German-**

arsch- ass


	2. Chapter 2

'Dare a Nation~'

Chapter Two

I scan the room around me to look at the other nations, they all seem ready…I think. I tap the reviews to see what people have left behind and smile, "We have got some dares guys, be ready~ Oh and the dares will be in _italics _for the readers."

Italy looked up from his fifth plate of pasta, "Ve~ I'm excited, read the first one~" he said happily, bouncing up and down. Germany placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from jumping even more.

I giggle, "Okay so first dare~ _XianAlicEli- N. Italy- Here! I'll give you a gun! Do whatever you want with it! That's my dare. ;)" _ I look up from the screen and a gun falls on Italy's head, it's really weird.

"Vhat the hell?!" Germany takes away the gun to look at it with Italy trying to regain possession of the polished gun.

"Germnay, you have to give it back."

"Vhat?!"

I point to the computer screen, "_Germany- Let Italy do what he wants with the gun, but make sure he doesn't die."_ Germany sighed as he returned the gun to Italy.

The Italian nation smiled happily, 'I wonder if I can eat it.' He thought; his whole world revolves around food. So he sticks it into his mouth and begins to chew on it.

I snatch the gun away before he shoots himself in the head, "You can't eat it idiot! It's dangerous!"

Italy hid behind his strong burly German friend, "V-ve, she's scary _Doitsu!_"

I rolled my eyes as I scanned the rest of the review, "Okay next~ Oh this one is to France~ _France- Listen to whatever Russia, England, China says to you, and do it."_

France rolled his eyes in disbelief. England built up a dark aura around him, much like Ivan's and said, "Admit that my cooking is better than yours and always will be~"

France gasped, "Zat is ze worst insult ever!"

"Just to it Franny, it's a dare." America said, quieting his giggles long enough to say it.

France bit his lip and let out a long sigh, "Fine, England's cooking is better zan mine and will always be better." England smirked in satisfaction as he held up a camera, showing that he had recorded all of it. France scowled at it, hoping it would combust into flames.

"This will be fun, _da _(yes)? France, I command you to become one with Mother Russia, _da_; or at least till the end of the chapter." Russia said happily, waving his pipe menacingly in front of the Parisians face.

"_D'accord (okay), _how exactly do I do zat?"

"Just sit next to me comrade." And so France did, but he soon hated this game when Russia began to crush him with his enormous hand.

"France! I order you to wear this, aru!" China held up a…tiny mini skirt! Everyone, excluding France, burst out in fits of laughter. Angrily he snatched the fabric away and went to go change in the bathroom.

"O-okay, next~ _Canada- Act like America._ "

"I already look enough like America, eh! I don't need to act like him too!" Canada exclaimed furiously.

I rubbed his head, "Sorry Mattie, but it's a dare. Just do a few sentences, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay, eh." He stood and struck one of many 'hero poses' and exclaimed, "I'm America the best country of all! I love burgers, fast food, and football! And…I'm the hero!"

"I don't talk like that!" America yelled, somewhat embarrassed, I rolled my eyes.

"That is surprisingly accurate, next- Oh, my, god~!" I fan girl squealed as France walked into my room once more, wearing the mini skirt.

He smiled, his level of cockiness coming back, "O hon~ Someone likes zis outfit~" he flicked his blonde hair and winked.

I giggled happily, "It suit's you~ Now, go and sit next to Russia so I can call out the rest of the dares from this brilliant person~" France sat down next to Russia reluctantly, scooting far away from the scary man. "Okay~ Next is America~ _America- Act like Japan with a camera in hand."_ I handed my camera to America as he began to do the dare.

He snapped and imaginary picture and said in an awed voice, "Wow, these things are really cool. I have to take photos of everything." He snapped a few more fake photos and sat down, handing the camera to me. Japan stared at the ground, tracing patterns with his index finger, slightly flustered.

"Okay next up, Iggy~ _England- Please do cook your scones, and ask the nations to please eat it ;) And call Hong Kong! Since Hong Kong's used to your food already!"_

England rolled up his sleeves, "Where is the kitchen?"

I smiled as I led him there, "Here you go; I'm going to return to the room so they don't escape, and so I can summon Hong Kong." He nodded as he began to pull ingredients for his scones. When I got back to the room I saw Prussia trying to sneak out of the room, "Gil, sit down now."

"Nien (No)! You can't make me eat vhatever he is making!" he shook his head violently, so as a result I sat on him. "Gah! You bitch, get off of me!"

"Gilbert you don't treat a lady like zat."

"I don't care!"

Rolling my eyes I scanned the room, 'No one else has escaped, good.' I hit the Prussian over the head, "Shut it albino, and if you leave you will be unawesome forever."

"Me and unawesome in the same sentence doesn't make sense!" He yelled.

I was about to reply when England poked his head in the door, "Do you have any tea?"

I nodded, "It's above the coffee pot… oh shit! I'm a horrible hostess!" I ran out of the room quickly and into the kitchen as I gathered everything I was looking for. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Oh, it's you Iggy, you scared me."

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

I held up a bottle, "Making drinks for everyone. Well I'm done here get back to scone making I still have to call Hong Kong." Balancing the drinks on a small table I set it down on the floor where no one had moved. "Okay~ I got drinks for anyone who is thirsty~ Vodka for Russia, traditional Japanese tea for Japan, coffee for America I don't know why you like it but whatever. Wine for France, German beer for Prussia and Germany, Canada you get coffee as well and I have maple syrup if you want. Traditional Chinese tea for China, Italy and Romano you get Chinotto, Spain you get claras~" They all took their drinks happily as I smiled. "Okay, now for Hong Kong." I snapped my fingers and held out my arms as Hong Kong fell from my ceiling, catching him I smiled, "Hey~ Your brother England is here~"

Hong Kong raised a bushy eyebrow similar to his fathers, "Okay, what is he doing?"

"Making scones~"

Hong Kong smiled, "Good."

England came in with a batch of half burnt scones, "Here you go you lot. Now finish the dare."

Everyone took a scone; myself included and took a bite. I smiled, "You know, it's not that bad. Just a little burnt."

France chewed thoughtfully, "I guess, but not better zan moi (my) cooking."

"Oh heaven forbid that Iggy's cooking surpassed the great France's!" I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "Now you get ze idea~"

Everyone ate a single scone, each saying it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. England smiled happily as I placed the scones where Italy wouldn't reach them. "Okay, next up is China~ _China- Have a conversation with England. ;D"_

China raised an eyebrow, "About what aru?"

I shrugged, without any delay they both dove into a conversation about economy and how dumb France is. I, along with the other countries, began to doze off. I yawned, "Seriously you two, you're like old women trying to predict the weather. Sooo boring." They blushed, embarrassed, but stopped their conversation. I looked at the next review; squealing happily, and it was really, really loud. "France, Iggy~ Dare for you two~!" they looked up as I pointed to the screen, "_Can you make Iggy go on a date with France please "_

England shook his head, "No I will not go on a date with… with that wanker!"

France laughed, "O hon~ Come on _Angleterre~_ Make ze readers happy~" he slung an arm around England's shoulders and smirked.

England hit the arm, "Fine, let's get this over with." He began to drag the perverted Frenchman out the door and who knows where.

I smiled as I turned to the rest of the nations, "Stand still, I'm going to make you invisible to where we can only see each other so we can follow them~"

"Kesekesekese~ Awesome idea~!"

I giggled as I made the whole group invisible, "Follow me." I whispered, beginning to go after the two nations.

_**Time Skip~**_

France and England had found their way to an ice cream parlor, England tapped his foot irritably, "Why in the world does it have to be you that I have to go on a date with?"

France gave a smirk, "You know you love being alone wiz me~"

England's face became a tinted pink, "You are a wanker."

France rolled his eyes as he leaned back into the chair, "Zis is your first date,_ oui (yes)?"_

England became extremely flustered as he slammed his hands on the table, "I-is not!"

"O hon~ You can't fool me _Angleterre (England)~_" France said knowingly with a smirk.

England narrowed his eyes as he eventually sat down, "Alright, it is. But tell anyone and I will find the rustiest knife I have and cut your-"

He was cut off by France's hand covering his mouth. The French nation laughed nervously, "Please _mon cher_ (my dear) save me ze… creativity of your zreat."

England rolled his eyes as he clawed the hand away, "Fine, let's just finish this date." They continued to go through the date, and England found himself not hating it. He didn't really know why he didn't hate it but he didn't. They made their way back to my house, France clinging on the Brit happily. England shook him off, "Get off of me you git!"

France chuckled, "So violent _mon cher (my dear) _~ Hey, I didn't follow ze one rule of when you go on a date~"

"And what would that be frog?"

France smiled as he leaned close to the British nation, holding his face in his hands, "Zis." He pressed his lips to England's in a chaste kiss, Arthur blushed to high heaven. France smiled at the others reaction, "Let's go inside, _oui (yes)?" _England nodded and followed the French nation inside.

I wiped the blood from my nose and snapped my fingers so that the group was back in my room. I sighed happily, "That was so cute~" They all raised an eyebrow at my reaction but shrugged it off as England and France walked in. I beamed, "So how was your date~?"

England flushed a deep red as he huffed, "Fine, I guess." France laughed as he slung an arm around the Brit's shoulders.

"Kay~ Next one~ Oh I have a host~"

I waved my hand as a girl with black hair in two French braids except for a single hair that curls out. She had flawless, tanned skin and crystal blue eyes. She straightened her white sundress and the tagimaucia flower behind her right ear. She looked around the room, "Where am I?" she asked, gripping a pipe that looks scarily similar to Russia's.

I smiled, "Hi Sapphire~ You are on Dare a Nation~ You have become a host~!" I say, hugging the girl happily.

She giggles and returns the hug, "Thanks for letting me on~ I will make my country of Fiji proud~!" she caught eyes with her role model, "Hi Russia~!" she nearly screamed, waving to where her arm could fall off.

Russia waved back with a childish smile, "Hello comrade." She giggled happily.

I poked her shoulder, "Do you want to direct your dares?"

She nodded excitedly as she pointed to Russia, "Russia! Is it okay if we try to kill your crazy sister *cough*Belarus*cough*? Oh, and I also dare you to passionately kiss your crush in front of everyone!"

Russia thought for a moment, and then whispered quietly, "I don't care comrade, just don't tell her I said that."

"What about the other dare~?" Sapphire asked happily.

Russia blushed a deep red, "_Nyet (no)_, I will not do that."

"Pleaseeeee~~~~?"

"_Nyet (no)."_

I decided to join in, "_Bitte (please) _Russia~ Do it for the fan girls~!"

Russia bit his lip, "Fine, I will do it comrade." We high fived each other happily as he stood. He turned to China; he hesitated for a moment before bringing the Chinese man into a passionate kiss. After a moment of confusion on China's part, he returned the kiss; both me and Sapphire squealing in delight. Russia pulled away from the Chinese nation, as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

Sapphire smiled, "Thanks Russia~ Okay next," she took out a potion bottle and took off the top of it. She threw the contents onto England and, from the countries point of view, a flying green bunny, a unicorn, and a fairy appeared out of thin air. "Now everyone can see Iggylands friends and know he isn't crazy~!"

I laughed as I patted her back, "Good job~"

"Flying Mint Bunny, and Uni, even Flutter!? What are you lot doing here?" England asked, somewhat surprised.

Flying Mint Bunny did laps around England's head as he replied, "We came to see you Iggy~ And we saw you on your date with France and the kiss~!" The other two nodded happily.

England blushed, "W-what are you lot talking about!?"

"IGGY FRANCE KISSED YOU!?" Sapphire asked.

France chuckled, "_Oui (yes)~ _It was very, how you say _magique (magical)~"_he kissed the Brit's scarlet cheek as I squealed.

"So~ Fucking~ CUTE~!"

Sapphire smiled as she patted my shoulder, "I have one more dare. You Italians!" She pointed to Italy and Romano, they looked up. "I dare you both to make out, French kiss, snogging, tongue wrestling whatever you want to call it! Do it! Do it now!" she wiped at the blood trail from her nose.

I bit my lip, "Um, Sapphire that's against the rules…"

She gave me a death glare, "What did you say bastard?"

"W-well um I put in the rules in the first chapter that I won't do incest…so we can't fulfill your dare." I yelped in surprise as the pipe almost met with my face.

"Say that again." She had a dark aura built up around her.

"I-it's against the rules." I said before being chased around by Sapphire with her pipe. "Help!"

"HahahaaAhaha~!"

Seeing there was no escape I quietly began to fade into the background. She turned looking for me, I hid behind France. Tapping his shoulder I whispered, "Don't freak France it's me."

He jumped, "B-BritishGentleman? Why are you invisible?"

I giggled, "Well I have the ability to become very Canada like, as in being quiet and not noticable. Just be quiet for a sec, kay?" he nodded, staying silent.

Eventually Sapphire sat with a huff, giving up, "Where did she go?"

I beamed, "Here~!" I hopped out from behind France, waving my hand. I turned to my laptop, "Next dare~ '_TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone- Wow this seems interesting…' _I hope that is a good thing, '_I have a dare and it's for America. America I dare you to stay the night in a haunted house watching all three Paranormal Activities.'_"

I look up to see America shaking his head violently, "Now way man, ghosts are scary as fuck!"

England rolled his eyes, "Come on America ghosts don't exist."

America looked like he was close to tears, "B-but they are real Artie!"

I patted his shoulder, "Just do it America, you'll be fine. We will set up cameras and watch you, and if anything happens we will help you out."

"R-really?" I nod as he smiles, "Okay! I'm the hero and I'll be brave!"

_**Time skip**_

America sat his knees pulled to his chest, as he stared at the screen. A girl had just been pulled out of her bed by an invisible force; he jumped as he bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes. England put a hand on my shoulder, "Is he going to be okay?"

Sapphire giggles, "He will be okay Iggyland; he is the hero after all."

America let out an ear piercing scream as he thought he felt a hand grab his shoulder, "S-scary!" England winced.

I patted his shoulder, "It's okay he will make it through the night." With much screaming, crying, and possible pants wetting America did make it through the night. As soon as dawn broke we rushed over to the house, I opened the door, "America, you in here?"

America ran towards us, tackling England to the ground, "England! I was so scared!"

England pet his ex nations head, "It's okay poppet. You're out of the house now. The ghosts won't get you."

"Let's go back to the house." I suggested, knowing that no one would object. They nodded as I began to lead the way to my house. Eventually we arrived at my humble house, all of us sinking to the floor tiredly with a huff.

"Ve. Are we done yet? I'm tired." Italy complained for about the fifteenth time that past hour.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Almost Italy, we have one more. Then you can sleep or whatever the fuck you Italians do." Italy smiled happily and rested his head on Germany's shoulder. I opened up my laptop once more and scanned the message. I smiled, "Another host guys~"

I quickly summoned a Causcasian with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes, framed by simple oval shaped glasses. She was very pretty to say the least, and innocent, very innocent. She looked around the room, messing with the hem of her gray shirt, "What just happened?"

I smiled warmly, "Hey Kate~ You are now a host on 'Dare a Nation' along with Sapphire and I~" She returned the smile, and let out a squeak as something made a grab for her ass. "France!" I yelled angrily at the nation. He shrugged, only to be greeted with a baseball bat to the face.

Kate glared at the touchy-feely nation, "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." She enunciated every word with a blow to France's sides. A few nations snickered in the background, namely Prussia. "Shut up Prussia, you annoy me to no end." She snapped at him.

Prussia scowled, "Yeah vell the awesome me doesn't like you either."

She scoffed, "You awesome? Ha! You're about as awesome as Russia!"

Prussia gasped, "Take that back!"

"No~"

"You better take it back you son of a bi-"

I cut off the narcissistic Prussian before he could finish. I laughed nervously, "Come on GK, let's start with your dares."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay well I have four~ Can I do more than one?" I nodded, she beamed happily, "Okay~ Well for America, I want you to dress up as Red Skull from Captain America~!" she held up a costume of the character and America groaned, muttering about him being a hero and not a villain. He snatched away the outfit and stomped off to put it on. "Next Japan, you have to sing Vocaloid songs of your choice!"

Japan blushed, "_N-nani (w-what)?_ Do I have to?"

I smiled, "Yes Japan, don't disappoint your fans."

Japan sighed, "Okay." At that moment something crept up behind Sapphire. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what the heck it was. The thing behind her gave a smile and placed a finger to its red lips, oh, it's just America. He grabbed Sapphire from behind and pulled out his most evil sounding laugh, only to be met with a pipe to the crotch. I snickered as America let out an unmanly shriek. Everyone burst out into fits of laughter. America gave his best glare and sat down with his arms crossed, a pained expression covering his face.

I heard another squeak from the other side of the room; Kate was sitting on top of Japan her arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you sitting on poor Japan?"

"He was trying to run away from the dare." She replied, poking the raven haired nations head. I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to get off. She begrudgingly did so, but never lost sight of Japan. Japan finally agreed to sing one song, to which Kate beamed happily.

Eventually a song was picked out, and to say the least, it fit the Japanese nation's personality perfectly.

"It's finally time for my cosplay debut  
South building on the roof, getting lots of attention  
'Look this way please' calls a camera kid  
when I turned around it was a guy from my class  
'What are you doing in a place like this?'  
'That's what I should be asking you.'  
'I'm meeting somebody at the beach this weekend.'  
'If I recall, isn't that what you said before?'

We have a good laugh about it  
I guess I wasn't careful today  
But I hope you understand? Now look  
This is a secret just between the two of us  
Please give me the courage to always  
Be myself honestly like this  
But I guess... still  
I'd rather this be kept a secret from the rest of the class  
I'm...  
sorry for being a closet Otaku

I pull myself together and head off to my new job  
Friend of mine's Akiba maid cafe  
"Welcome home, master!' I say  
But when I looked up I saw it was my dad!  
'What are you doing in a place like this?'  
'That's what I should be asking you!'  
'I've got a meeting tonight, I'll be back late.'  
'Isn't that what you told mom this morning?'

We have a good laugh about it  
Today again I'm serving customers with all I've got  
But I hope you understand? Hey  
This is a secret just between the two of us  
Please give me times like this  
when I can always talk freely  
But I guess...still  
I rather not give mom more to worry about  
I'm...  
sorry for being a closet otaku

But I mean, in this day and age  
Society is still harsh towards people like us  
we have a good laugh about it  
I guess I wasn't careful today  
But I hope you understand？ hey  
This is a secret just between the two of us  
Please give me the courage to always  
Be myself honestly like this  
But I guess... still  
While I'm still like this, i can't reveal my secret yet!

What with everything, anyhow, a good day's work today  
change into my pajamas, take a look at nico nico  
when I check the popular videos  
There was one of mom dancing in my school uniform."

Everybody cheers and applauds for the Japanese nations singing voice, he blushes and sits down hurriedly. Kate looks at her dares once more, "Next~ We need Netherlands here~"

I nodded and waved a hand tiredly, Netherlands falling on the floor. He rubbed his head, "What the fuck just happened?"

He scanned the room resting his eyes on Spain, his eyes narrowed, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"He is here because of 'Dare a Nation' Netherland, so just ignore him, do your dare, then you can go home and give yourself cancer." I replied with a exasperated sigh, not in the mood to put up with nations fights.

He scowled, "As long as I can leave after wards. What do I have to do?"

Kate smiled at Netherlands happily, "You just have to sing one little song for me~"

His scowl deepened, "What band?"

"Epica~!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

He sighed, "Fine, can I pick it?"

"Yup!"

___ He sighed and began to sing, _

_"Live for me__  
__You won`t regret__  
__Die for the divinity___

_Bow for me,__  
__Bow to the supremacy__  
__Bow for me__  
__At last___

_You do believe, so you display__  
__All that we want to see___

_Fool, dance with me again__  
__I am your destiny, mark my words__  
__Don`t you ever disagree?__  
__Fool, kneel for me again__  
__I am your agony, walk my way__  
__I will never set you free___

_Bow for me, just do it__  
__Walk my way, just to serve me__  
__Bow for me, just do it__  
__Kneel for me, and obey me___

_A humble reflection before the unrushing descent is he__  
__Not able to turn back, anymore___

_Bow to me,__  
__Bow to the supremacy__  
__Kneel for me__  
__Down for the divinity__  
__Come to me, bow for me__  
__Just do it now, to the supremacy__  
__Kneel for me, down for me__  
__Just do it now, for the divinity___

_Believing is the cure__  
__Religion is like opium__  
__You better think at all__  
__Before you start thinking you___

_[LATIN CHOIR]___

_[x2]__  
__Fool, dance with me again__  
__I am your destiny, mark my words__  
__Don`t you ever disagree?__  
__Fool, kneel for me again__  
__I am your agony, walk my way__  
__I will never set you free___

_Bow for me, just do it__  
__Bow for me, just do it__  
__Bow for me, just do it__  
__Bow for me, just do it." _

_Everyone clapped happily, enjoying the nations singing. He looked to me, "Can I leave now?"_

_I nodded and waved my hand once more, making him disappear in a puff of smoke. I smiled as I looked towards Kate, "Any other dares?"_

_She nodded vigorously, "Yes! Okay next! Poland, Prussia!" the two nations raised their heads in response of their names being called. "I dare you to wear a pony suit for two people!" she smiled evilly._

_Poland's face became pale as he waved his hands around frantically, "What!? This guy is totally stupid! There is, like, no way I'm gonna do that! And you can't do anything about that!"_

_Prussia nodded vigorously, "There is no vay the awesome me vill do something as girly as that!"_

I rolled my eyes, "Come on you two, just do it."

"No!"

Kate held up the costume with a smile, "Come on you two~ You gotta do it~"

"Nein (no) you bitch!" Prussia yelled as he hid behind Germany.

Kate began to get teary eyed, "P-please Prussia…"

"Nein (no)!"

Kate began to sob burying her face in the costume, Sapphire and I patted her back, "Hey Kate, don't cry."

Sapphire nodded, "Yeah, don't cry because of this idiot. Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

Prussia grabbed the costume from Kate, "Fine I'll wear it! Just don't cry! Mein Gott (my god)!" he pulled a protesting Poland by the ear and dragged him into another room. Kate smiled happily as she brought out a camera.

"Wait you were just crying!" I exclaimed, slightly confused at how she had stopped crying so suddenly.

She beamed, "I can cry on command! It comes in handy whenever I want something!" she giggled. I sighed in a response as the pair walked in, or rather stumbled. Whoever was the front was face first in the ground and the second person in an awkward situation.

"OMG! Like Prussia, get your hands off of my ass!" Well that answered that question. The costume head turned to look at its behind.

"It's not my fault! You vere the one who fell!" One of the hind legs kicked the stomach of the costume.

"What the hell Prussia! That was totally, like, uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!"

"Asshole!"

"Dumbfuck!"

"Twat!"

"Tranny!" Prussia said finally making Poland gasp, at this point everyone had stopped taking pictures and was fully consumed in the argument.

"You did not just go there!"

"You bet I did!"

Poland ripped off the costume and lunged at the Prussians neck, strangling him. Prussia clawed at the other nations face, tugging on his blonde hair. "Fuck you Prussia! At least I'm still a fucking country! And wasn't destroyed by my younger brother!"

Prussia's crimson eyes widened, but quickly turned cold, "Don't ever go there!" he swiped at the nations cheek to cause blood to flow. They exchanged blows a couple times before I pulled them apart with the help of England.

I held a struggling Prussia back, "Hey Prussia calm down!"

"No vay in hell am I going to calm the fuck down!" he protested, struggling more, almost escaping my grasp.

I growled, "Iggy, get Poland out of here please!" He nodded and pulled the fighting Polish nation out of the room, France following them. I let go of Prussia with a huff, "What the hell was that about!?" I asked, hitting the Prussian over the head.

He scowled and crossed his arms, "That little bitch insulted me."

I rolled my eyes, "Did you have to go all fucking psycho!?" He huffed and remained silent. I felt like pulling out my hair, "Kate, can the dare be finished? I don't think it's good if they see each other again." She nodded silently, I smiled thankfully. I went out into the hallway and had Poland leave.

We went back in and looked at the reviews, "There's a new one!" Sapphire said happily. She clicked on it, "_Moongirl12121- Lol! I play the French Horn too the mellophone sucks to learn though. Okay my dare… Hmm… I dare Germany to go to France and kiss his hand saying "My how lovely you look today."I don't support the pairing, but it just sounds hilarious! I love FrUk too btw." _She smiled and took out a video camera, "Come on Germany! Do it!"

I smiled as well and nodded, as England crossed his arms and looked the other way. France kissed his cheek sweetly with a knowing smirk, England blushed. Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. Taking the Frenchmans smaller hand in his larger one, he kissed the back of it and said, with a dark blush on his face, "M-my how lovely you look today."

France's face became a tinted pink as he smiled, "Merci (thanks) Germany." Germany scurried away towards the bubbly Italian nation, who hugged him upon arrival.

I smiled and stretched, "Well that's it for this chapter~ Don't forget to review and put down some dares! I am still accepting hosts! You don't have to be a girl, you can be a guy~ Anyways till next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dare a Nation Chapter 3:

The nations stared irritably at me, as I held up my hands in defense, "W-why are you glaring at me?"

"BECAUSE IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO FUCKING UPDATE!" they all yelled, even innocent Italy. I hung my head in shame. Kate and Sapphire looked to each other, "Well at least she's back, why don't we start?" I nodded and scrambled to the laptop.

"Okay, let's see what we have!"

_ilovelovino123- Can I be a hostess? (Can you let them call me merf?) _

"Of course!" waves hand as a girl with short with short black hair and rectangle shaped glasses, a glove on one hand with the fingers cut off, a hockey stick in her hands. Her jeans were worn and her Romano moustache shirt was awesome.

She looked around and sighted Romano, squealing in delight she tackled him to the ground. "Romano~~~"

"Chigi! What the he-" he stopped immediately after merf took out a tomato, "For you~" she said with a smile. The sharp tongued Italian accepted the fruit, yes it's a fruit! He munched on it happily, looking absolutely cute.

The other hosts and I smiled. Sapphire jumped up and down excitedly, "BritishGentleman! I have more dares!"

I nodded, "Alright then, let's get started shall we?"

She nodded excitedly and pulled out a long list. "Okay can we bring Hungary in? There's a lot of Yaoi, and it sucks for her to miss out." I nodded and snapped my fingers summoning the female European nation, I explained the situation quietly and what had happened so far. Sapphire smiled happily, "Well since Itacest is out, next best thing Spamano~!" the hosts and Hungary squealed, Sapphire pointed to Romano and Spain, "You two kiss now!"

Romano blushed a deep red and Spain was even more flustered, he waved his hands, "B-but Romano isn't interested in me! A-and he'd hate me for forever!"

Romano scowled and squished the Spaniards cheeks together, "Is that what you think bastard? You're so wrong _idiota _(idiot)." He kissed the Spaniard gently, his curl forming a heart shape. We all squealed, Hungary was taking pictures at an alarming rate. Romano pulled away and hid his face in his knees, curling up into a ball.

"Next America I despise you so…" she threw a heavy book at the nation. "Read War and Peace from cover to cover, no Clift notes, and no using anyone to tell you about it. Oh and no fast food while you read it." She smiled evilly.

America had a look of terror, "What?! No I'm not doing this!"

England put a hand on America's shoulder, "It's a good book, it's not _that _boring."

"You only think that because you're an old man who does nothing in life!" England was more than embarrassed at the comment. He went to go sulk in the corner, France comforted him, rubbing his back. America ran off without any further delay and began to read in a quiet room. Hopefully he could finish it in a day.

"Japan~!" Sapphire screamed and tackleglomped the conservative nation.

"W-What are you doing Sapphire!?" he asked flustered.

She smiled, "You need to get over your personal space issue, so I'm gonna help you~" he sighed.

"Now next! Russia I just wanna thank you for doing your dare without killing me~ Here are some everlasting sunflowers~" she handed Russia the flowers and he smiled gratefully.

The other hosts looked at me, "Is she almost done?" I shrugged.

"China~ Do you like Russia, if you answer truthfully I'll give you this~" she held up a hello kitty doll dressed up as a panda, "And if you answer yes you have to kiss him~"

China blushed a dark red and nodded, he caught the panda/hello kitty toy and set it down before tackling the Russian to the ground and kissing him. Hungary was taking pictures again.

"France, come near me comrade and I will hurt you~" she said sweetly in an almost perfect Russia imitation. They room grew cold and France began to shake violently.

France made his way over, "O-oui?" she smiled and kicked him in the stomach, he whimpered and rolled around on the ground in pain, "Mon dieu (my god)! Zat hurt!" he was removed from the floor and was held in Englands arms.

"Canada~" she turned back to the cheerful Sapphire we knew, "I don't understand why people keep forgetting about you~! You're the best character ever~" he awkwardly shuffled, flustered from the attention. She tackled Japan again, "Told you so~" and went on to her next dare.

"Germany~! Kiss Italy~~ You know you want to~~" She squealed.

Germany blushed a deep red, "Nien (no)!" she poked his hand for about ten infuriatingly silent minutes before her broke, "Fine I'll kiss Italy!" she smiled happily. He cautiously approached Italy, he lifted the Italians head and pressed a chaste kiss to the others lips.

She smiled and looked to the awesome Prussia. She held up a package of peeps. We all looked at each other in surprise, "Prussia I dare you to eat a Gilbird look alike and then kiss Canada~"

He blushed, "C-Can I kiss Canada first?" She shook her head. He sighed and took one of the peeps and shoved it in his mouth. "It's just a marshmallow, just marshmallow." He murmured. He swallowed it and tackled Canada to the ground.

Canada let out a squeak, "P-Prussia!"

Prussia smirked, "Kesesese~ Now I get to kiss the damsel." He lifted the Canadians chin and caressed the others face gently, "Ready Canada?" he murmured only a centimeter away from the others face. Canada nodded, Prussia smiled, "good." He pressed his lips to the shy Canadians. Sapphire smiled as Hungary took pictures quickly. Sapphire glomped Japan once more before falling asleep to the sound of classical music.

The hosts looked to me confused, I only shrugged. Well okay. Merf, you wanna read the next one?"

"Okay. Um let's see. Oh we have another host application!" I nodded and snapped my fingers as a translucent girl with red eyes and white robes looked around, I screamed.

"W-What the heck!?" I hid behind Russia.

Merf flailed her arms, "This is our new host BritishGentleman!"

I looked skeptically at the ghost. She smiled, "I have a few dares first we need America. Where is he?"

I went to go get him, I knocked on the door. "America~? Time for a break!" I opened the door and found him face first on the floor. I sighed and dragged him down, "Well I guess he finished the book Sapphire." She smiled, I slapped him awake, "America! Time for a dare! And our new host is a ghost!"

He blinked tiredly and nodded, "M'kay."

The new host, Russia fan (tell me if you want another name please), smiled and said, "America and Russia have to dance to 'I'm a Barbie Girl'~"

We laughed, I searched for the music, "Okay, ready guys?" Russia stepped up, he would replace the ken doll parts. And America would be Barbie."

"I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can touch my hair undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation.

Hey Barbie~

Hi Ken~

You wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken~

Jump in, come on Barbie lets go party.

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can touch my hair undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blonde I'm a girl, in a fantasy world.

Dress me up dress me down, I'm a dolly.

You're my girl rock and roll.

Kiss me here, touch me there hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play.

You can say I'm always yours

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can touch my hair undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie let's go party

Ah ah ah yeah

Come on Barbie let's go party

Woah woah

Come on Barbie let's go party

Ah ah ah yeah

Come on Barbie let's go party

Woah woah."

The music stopped, and America slumped to the ground. "Never again!" Russia nodded in agreement. We were laughing so hard our lungs burned for air, tears streaming down our faces.

Russia fan smiled, "Only a few more~ Germany and Prussia switch personalities, Italy and Romano you too." Germany sighed, as did Romano. Prussia and Italy high fived.

Germany forced a smirk on his face "I'm so awesome! Kesese~! Where is the beer~?"

Prussia made his face go blank then to anger, "Italy! You're not participating as well! Five more laps for the both of you!"

Romano hid behind Italy, "Ve~ I'm sorry I'm just so weak!"

Italy crossed his arms, "Shut up bastard! I don't care! you can't control me."

Russia fan smiled, "Now last one~ Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, America, and Canada dance to 'It's raining men'~"

I smiled, "Come on guys, I have a dancing game with that song on it~~" I started up the dancing game and they all spread out. We started the dance and they began to dance. It was so funny, Japan and Hungary took pictures and video's.

Russia fan smiled, "That's it for now."

"Okay next dare~ Okay Turkey and Greece need to be here." I snapped my fingers and summoned them both.

"What the hell is this jackass doing here?!" Turkey yelled as he saw Greece.

"I could ask the same thing stupid." Greece said calmly.

"Hey what the hell did you just call me?!"

Japan intercepted them, "Both of you calm down, please!"

Turkey and Greece looked to one another then to Japan, "Sure. What are we doing here anyway?"

I explained the situation, "The dare is from Moongirl12121 and you either have a three way kiss, or you fight over a kiss from japan."

"I'm not kissing this stupid Greek!"

"Neither am I, I'm too sexy for you anyway."

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm a better kisser!"

"No your not."

"I am too!"

"Prove it… idiot."

Turkey growled and pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, quickly controlling the kiss. Greece blushed a dark red, as did Japan and Turkey. I squealed, oh GiriTurk how I love you. Kate, Merf, Russian fan, and Sapphire watched in surprise. "Um the dare." I mentioned. Turkey looked pissed off that we were interrupting his kiss, he grabbed Japan by the back and kissed him, pushing Greece forward made it a three way kiss. Hungary was snapping pictures like crazy. They all pulled away Japan blushed a dark red and ran to Hungary. Turkey dragged Greece through the door, I yelled at them, "Where are you going?"

Turkey shot me a look, an unmistakable blush under his mask, "Somewhere private." Greece blushed harder and followed the Turk.

"Okay this one is from _RileyRiot-_ _Omgomgomgomg! So epic! hehehehehe poor poland and prussia! *hands prussia a gilbird type bird* cause you're awesome! - oh okay a dare!__  
__hmm would it be okay if america and japan went out on a date or something?"_

Prussia gladly accepted the bird and cuddled it. Japan blushed at the prospect of the date. America blushed as well, he grabbed Japans hand, "Come on Japan let's go~" he dragged the Japanese man out of the house. We followed them as we did with France and England.

America dragged the Japanese man into a burger place, they both ordered a burger and soda. America scuffed his feet awkwardly on the tiled floor. "So uh… Japan? I uh, wanted to know if you liked Turkey or Greece?"

Japan coughed as a bit of his soda went down the wrong pipe, "E-Excuse me?"

"Who do you like more? Turkey or Greece?"

Japan waved his arms frantically, "America-san! You must be mistaken! I don't like either of them! They're only good friends!"

America blushed, "But I thought."

Japan shook his head, "I do love someone but it's not Greece or Turkey."

America looked up from behind his glasses, "Who is it then?"

Japan blushed lightly and fidgeted in his seat, "You." America broke out into a wide grin and lunged over the table to hug him tightly. Japan was more than flustered, but he returned the hug none the less. They left and walked back to the house holding hands, America left a lingering kiss on the Japanese mans cheek.

"Next~ Okay, _Can Prussia kiss Canada…just a small kiss XD nothing serious." _ I smiled, "Prussia you get to kiss Canada again~"

Canada blushed, Prussia smirked and tackled the Canadian and kissed him again. But this time, when he pulled away he pulled the Canadian into his lap.

"_Japan, America, England and Russia do the cinnamon challenge." _I smiled and took the nations to the kitchens. Gathering a teaspoon, and cinnamon.

"Kay~ Whose up first?" Alfred and Russia glared at each other, and Japan stood awkwardly.

"I'll go you bloody gits." England said tiredly. He filled the teaspoon with cinnamon and put it in his mouth. He rolled his eyes and attempted to swallow it. The reaction was instant. His emerald eyes widened and he ran to the sink. He spit it out and washed his mouth out with water from the faucet.

America laughed, "It can't be that bad~ Such a wus~" He comped down on it, he lasted only a few seconds longer before gagging and running towards the sink.

Russia laughed, "It can't be that bad comrade, mother Russia will show you how to do it." He slipped the spoon in his mouth and lasted a minute and threw up in the sink.

Japan eyed the spoon warily, he put the spoon in his mouth. He waited and waited and waited but nothing happened. He shrugged and drank some water, the three nations gaped at the Japanese man.

"_Oh! And cookies to all the nations *hands out cookies to nations* and to my sweet little Canada *huggles and hands maple syrup*" _Canada happily accepted the maple syrup.

"Onto our next dare~" I cried happily, looking at the next one. "_Holy Roman Empire – My dares… Italy I want you to jump off of a roof, Germany let Italy do it, and France stop being a pervert." _

Merf tackled the reviewer happily, "Hi~" The reviewer returned the hug, "Hey Merf~"

Kate looked at them, "Do you know each other?"

They nodded, "Okay well let's get Italy on the roof." We all walked outside and placed a latter for Italy to climb. Germany bit his tongue and clenched his fists. I placed about ten mattresses below where Italy would fall. I placed a reassuring hand on Germany's shoulder. "I'll slow him down when he starts to fall. Now everyone quiet!"

Italy jumped squeezing his eyes shut he let out a scream, "Kokoro no junsuina sukurēpu ya azanaide saigomade tōtatsu sa se (let the pure of heart reach the end without a scrape or bruise)." he began to slow down and he landed gracefully on the mattresses. Germany rushed over and hugged him tightly.

The others joined in the hug the hosts stood by quietly. I collapsed on the ground, shaking. They crowded around me worried, "BritishGentleman! Are you okay?!" Kate asked me worriedly.

I nodded and caught my breath, "I thought I wouldn't be able to slow him down enough."

Italy ran over to me and hugged me tightly, "Ve~ thanks for catching me BritishGentleman."

I hugged him back, "No problem. I'm sorry you had to do that Italy."

He only smiled and hugged me tighter, "Don't worry about it." I nodded. France later said it would be impossible for him to not be perverted.

"Next one. Alright another host~~ That makes six! And this one's a dude!" I snapped my fingers.

A teen the age of fifteen with short jet black hair with silver streaks in it stood. He wore green dress shirt and white skinny jeans. France, Spain, and Prussia wolf whistled. He looked over at them and winked. They blushed. I was squealing, I hugged him tightly, "Oh my god~~ You're so awesome~~ I read your application and I died laughing the whole time!" The other hosts watched, Kate, Sapphire, Merf, and Russia fan stared at the new host.

He chuckled, "Thanks BritishGentleman. Can I get on with my dares?"

I nodded, "Yes~ I can't wait for the outcome of them~"

He smiled, "Okay~ First up England, I dare you to dress up as a neko~~ Wear white cat ears and a tail with a green button up shirt and black shorts~~ And you have to sit on Frances lap~" England blushed so hard that his ears turned a deep red. France had his rape face on, and chuckled his French Laugh.

I shoved England into a room and summoned the clothes and gave them to him, "Now change!" I slammed the door shut and went back down to the others.

"Prussia sing 'I'm to sexy for my shirt' and do a strip tease to your boxers! And for the love of god keep them on!" Prussia began to make some comment about his five meters when WelshMagician cut him off with a stern look.

I started the music as we all sat around the Prussian, he began to sing the song and painstakingly removed his button up shirt, he shrugged it off without care. The song was halfway over as he unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled the fly down and kicked off his pants. He danced around the rest of the song. When it ended he sat on Canada's lap. Canada was very uncomfortable looking with a near naked Prussian on his lap, but he could care less. England had returned near the end and sat on Frances lap. His cat ears twitched as he felt France trailing a hand down his back.

WelshMagician glomped Canada, pushing Prussia out of the way, "Be prepared for the intrusion of space~ Here have a maple donut they're really good!" Canada smiled shyly and took the donut.

I smiled, "Wow Canada is getting a lot of attention which is awesome since he's so cute~~!~!"

WelshMagician smiled and pointed to Japan, "Now about those indecency issues~! Keep your shirt off for two turns~" He smirked evilly. Japan blushed a deep red and slowly removed his shirt. He looked to the ground stubbornly, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "And you! Germany!" he pointed to Germany.

Germany was startled, "W-was (What)?"

He smiled, "Just kiss Italy already!"

"He already has." This went unnoticed.

"We all know you want to, and you need a stress reliever somethin' fierce. That's the longest stick I've ever seen up anyone's ass." I laughed, as did the others. Germany blushed a deep red.

Germany pulled Italy into another kiss only a little more passionate than the first. WelshMagician smiled triumphantly. He saw Romano itching to kill Germany, "Romano if you don't kill Germany I'll give you all the tomatoes you want." He thought about it for a moment, but then begrudgingly agreed to it. He smiled and gave Romano a crate of tomatoes from who know where. Well he was a magician after all.

"Tell us! China are you crushing on Russia? You cannot lie to this magician!"

China blushed, "I already admitted that I did like him, aru."

He smirked, "How much do you love him?"

China blushed, "I-I love him more than anything in the world." There was a series of 'aw's' from the on lookers.

WelshMagician looked at Russia and held up a battle axe, "I bet that I've got more blood types on my battle axe than your pipe. Let's see AB positive, O positive, B negative, A positive…"

The others looked at him with a 0.o face. Russia looked at his pipe and counted the blood types, "Well comrade, you beat me by one. Good job."

WelshMagician smiled and fist pumped the air, "Awesome!"

I smiled, "Well that's it for this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Well see you next time I won't be so long to update now to work on my other story. Love you guys~"


End file.
